realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Layers of the Abyss
Each layer of the Abyss is different from all the others, the only apparent similarity being that the plane seems to try and inflict as much harm on travelers with each layer as possible. It might even be said that the plane is as varied and evil as the demons who inhabit it. Even deities dwell in the Abyss, like Umberlee and Merrshaulk, as well as Demon Lords that are mostly worshiped by one kind of species, such as Sess'innek, the lord of lizardfolk who makes his home on the seventh layer, Phantom Plane, and Vaprak, patron of ogres, ogre mages and trolls. Vaprak is located on the layer of Shatterstone. Lolth used to occupy the 66th layer as the Demonweb Pits, but during the Silence of Lolth, she moved her domian from the Abyss to a plane of her own making, leaving the 66th layer a desolate wasteland, bereft of any life, mortal or otherwise. List of Known Layers *1: Pazunia (The Plane of a Thousand Portals) *2: Descolada Driller's Hives, realm of Tharzax the Chattering Prince. *3: Zenador The Forgotten Land, realm of Zzyczesiya the Ungrasped. *4: The Grand Abyss, a bottomless, nigh-infinite canyon that contains portals to virtually every other layer in the Abyss. *5: Wormblood *6: Eyenabella Realm of a Million Eyes *7: Phantoas Phantom Plane, realm of the demon lord of the lizard kings, Sess'Innek. *8: Skindjur The Skin-shedder, realm of Volisupula the Flensed Marquesse. *9: Messaqqio Burningwater *10: "That Hellhole" *11: Molrat *12: Twelvetrees *13: Bloodtor, realm of the goddesses Beshaba and Umberlee *14: Trondheim The Steaming Fen, realm of the Queen of Chaos. *15: Dammerung, The Courts Of Mustering (the Balor Gurtheoinir) *16: The Endless Graveyard *17: Varsam Death's Reward, realm of Abraxas the Unfathomable. *18: Carnaxius *19: Falserapture *20: Candlesnuff *21: Fushimi The Sixth Pyre, realm of Kardum, Lord of Balors. *23: Kolmogrov The Iron Wastes, , home to Kostchtchie, demon Prince of frost giants. *24: Elenur The elemental wastes. *25: Ic’vnign The Swarming Jungle, Ruler - I’tkk’chavni *27: Malignebula, realm of the Abyssal lord Lissa'aere the Noxious. *28: The Mountains of Murder *30: Slimeflow *31: Deserts of Still Silver *32: Sholo-Tovoth The Fields of Consumption, realm of Turaglas the Ebon Maw *33: Hollowshell *37: The Feeding Reach *45: Azzagrat - Rauwend *46: Azzagrat - Shadowsky *47: Azzagrat - Voorz'zt (realm of the demon prince Graz'zt, rival of Demogorgon) *48: Skeiqulac the Ocean of Tears (aka Nerebdian Vast) *49: Shaddonon, realm of the demon lord Rhyxali, Princess of Shadow. *52: Vorganund *53: Impalator (aka Phage Breeding Grounds) *57: Torturous Truth,realm of the Abyssal lord Alvarez the Purging Duke. *65: The Demonweb *66: Demonweb Pits *67: The Heaving Hills (Verrangoin Realm) *68: The Swallowed Void *69: The Crushing Plain *70: The Ice Floe *71: Spirac, hunting grounds of the demon lords. *72: Darklight, realm of Nocticula the Undeniable. *73: Moskva The Wells of Darkness,currently serve as the prison of several demon lords such as Shami-Amorae, Ansitif and Ebulon. *74: Suriyawong Smaragd, home to Merrshaulk the yuan-ti deity and Ramenos the bullywug deity. Also contains The Viper Pit Sseth's realm, and the Silent Temple. *77: The Gates of Heaven, realm of Munkir and Nekir. *78: Silvus The Chaotic Jungle *79: The Emessu Tunnels, realm of Anarazel the Daring Darkness. *80: "That Miserable Place" *81: Blood Shallows *87: Salt Desert *88: Giria Gaping Maw, also known as Abysm, home to Demogorgon, Prince of Demons, one of the highest-ranking demons in the abyss. *89: Virlomi The Shadowsea, oceanic realm of the demon lord Dagon, Prince of the Depths. *90: The Guttering Grove (The Screaming Jungle, Ilsidahur's realm) *91: Aygisthos The Wreckage *92: Ulgurshek, (the massive, god-like creature known as Ulgurshek is the plane itself, he is not a demon and predates the creation of the Great Wheel. He lays in dormancy) *96: Nogard *97: (ruined maze?) *99:Unnamed contested layer consisting of several distinctive realms (1e D&D module Tales of the Outer Planes); one is where demons are spawned, another is a lightning realm, in another can be found portals leading to Juiblex and Kali's layers. *100: Forge of the Abyss, The Barrens *111: The Mind of Evil, realm of Sch’theraqpasstt the Serpent Reborn. *112: Stalkingbones *113: Thanatos, the realm of Orcus, demon prince of the Undead. *114: Open Grave *121: Degrazazt *122: False Fallow *128: Slugbed, realm of the Abyssal lord Lupercio the Baron of Sloth. *137: Outcasts' End, realm of Azazel, Prince of Scapegoats. *142: Lifebane, realm of the god Chemosh from the Dragonlance setting. (2nd edition AD&D) *148: Torrent *156: Boggywood *176: Baia, Hollow's Heart, realm of the demon lord Fraz-Urb'luu, which, due to his magical illusions, appears to be flat, colorless, and featureless to the human eye. *177: The Writhing Realm, realm of Ugudenk the Squirming King. *178: The Forlorn Realm, realm of Aseninoth *181: Calicut, The Rotting Plain, realm of the troglodyte god Laogzed *190: Sydonai "The Drowning World" *191: Fountain of Screams *192: Lagunaa, The Midnight Pools *193: Vulgarea, realm of the foxwoman goddess Eshebala. *221: Blekhole *222: Shedaklah, (aka The Slime Pits), home to Juiblex demon Prince of Slimes, and Zuggtmoy, Demon Queen of Fungi. *223: Cordoba, Offalmound, former realm of the dead god Moander *225: Delvcaem, Decay *230: Honshu, The Dreaming Gulf, a windy realm home to the dreams of dead gods. *241: Palpitatia, realm of the bugbear gods Grankhul and Skiggaret. *245: The Scalding Sea *248: Mindanao, The Hidden Layer, realm of Eltab. *260: Green Abyss, Alrunes' lair. *266: Acid Indecision *274: Durao (gateway layer), mustering ground for the armies of the Abyss as they prepare for battle in the Blood War. *277: Belistor, Yrsillar's lair. *297: The Sighing Clifs, realm of the Abyssal lord Lady Lynkhab. *300: Feng-Tu, realm of the Chinese gods Tou Mu and Lu Yueh. *303: The Sulfanorum *313: Gorrison's Grasp, site of Illssender's Tower *324: Theivukash, Stromckuk's realm *332: The Bazaar -- This marketplace stretches infinitely in all directions on the 332nd Plane of the Abyss. It's the home plane of the Mercane. It features row upon row of stalls, tents and displays punctuated with occassional buildings. Essentially, the plane is filled with pan-dimensional travelers who are on shopping trips. The sky is lighted by a vivid green mist and there's no apparent day or night. The ground is covered in sand. *333: The Broken Scale, realm of the god Hiddukel from the Dragonlance setting. *334: unknown (Eldanoth's realm, from Faces of Evil) *340: The Black Blizzard *345: Fyerwold *348: Fortress of Indifference, ruled by Tapheon, the nalfeshnee; former realm of the demon lord Thralhavoc. *357 - The Arc of Eternity, realm of Eldanoth the Bloodless Scion. *363: Sabraoxot *366: Azgoroth *373: Furnace *377 - Plains of Gallenshu *381: Bodak's Layer *390: The Hinged Plain (The Clap) *399: Moctezuma, The Worm Realm, realm of the gnome god Urdlen. *400 - Woeful Escarand (Nalfeshnee Realm), a court at which newly arrived larvae and sometimes other demons are judged *403: The Rainless Waste, site of Mal Arundak, the City of Confusion (Fallen archon realm) *421: Nagoya, White Kingdom, ruled by the King of Ghouls, once a vassal to Orcus and Yeenoghu, but is now a free agent. *422: Otaheti, The Seeping Woods, ruled by Yeenoghu, demon Prince of Gnolls. *423: Galun-Khur (unknown ruler) *429: Anagon (realm of Anaroggg and Armon) *430: Fatal Bleeding *431: Chaotic Memories *433: Acid Ocean *434: Shrieking Lands *444: Cogerron *448: The Great Bordello *452: Ahriman-Abad (Ahrimanes' realm) *462: The Atrcity Caverns *471: Androlynne (aka Succubi Womb, ruler Pale Night) *487: Reykjavik, Lair of the Beast and Mansion of the Rake, realm of the vampire god Kanchelsis. *489: Sorelledolce, Noisome Vale, ruled by the balor Tarnhem. *493: The Steeping Isle *499: Carroristo *500: Volcanoes *503: Torremor, realm of the demon lord Pazuzu. *507: Occipitus, former realm of Adimarchus, the demon prince of madness. *518: Melantholep possible name of the nesting grounds of the chole dragons, or perhaps an unknown demon prince who rules the layer. *519: March of the Pierced Men *524: Trondheim, Shatterstone, realm of the ogre god Vaprak. *528: Molor (Juiblex's realm) *530: Kazum (The City of the Pit) *531: Velha, Vudra, realm of the giant marilith Shaktari, the Queen of Poison. *536: The Fair Deception (featured in SIGIS#17) *546: The Nightmare Cage (J'sald-Xerix's realm) *548: Garavond (Haagenti's realm) *550: Forest of Living Tongues *555: Maggotloch *558: Fleshforges (Dwiergus's realm) *561: Shaddonon *565: Sandslide (The Falling Desert) *566: Soulfreeze (aka Bloodfield, Aseroth's realm) *570: Shendilavri, realm of the demon lord Malcanthet, Queen of the Succubi. *575: Awash *586: Prison of the Mad God, realm of the derro god Diinkarazan. *593: Parch *594: The Mistlands (aka Erotica) *597: Goranthis (Socothbenoth's lair) *600: Endless Maze,the realm of Baphomet, demon Prince of Minotaurs. The demoness Pale Night resides here as well. *601: Conflagratum, realm of the Abyssal lord Alzrius, Lord of Infernal Light. *613: Morgonaugh *622: Engulfing Abomination *623: The Realm of Chaos *628: Vallashan *635: Behemothome *642: The Red Jungle *643: Caverns of the Skull (Kali's realm) *650: The Timepiece Infernal *651: Nethuria (Vucarik's lair) *652: The Rift of Corrosion *657: The Steaming Fen (mentioned in Rod of the Seven Parts) *663: Zionyn, Xhoul realm of the demon lord Obox-ob, Prince of Vermin. *666: Abaddon, The Bottomless Pit, Open Maw *670: The Crumbling Hell *683: Tutiolth Layer unknown: The Verdant Chasm (Chernavog's realm) Layer wandering: Coagulus (Codricuhn's realm) Layer wandering: Demonwing (The layer was transformed by Demogorgon into a flying stone-walled ship capable of navigating between planes. It is under the command of the balor Straoth.) Layer unknown: The Plains of Rust (A neglected swamp with a portal to the Hells. Orcus and Juiblex covered the portal by strengthening the poisonous nature of the realm, causing the iron structures to bury the plane in rust.) Layer unknown: The Spires of Razjak (A layer of vast desolation and canyons. Inhabited by the once beautiful Demon Lord Razjak. After a conflict, Graz'zt turned him into a bestial creature.) Layer 92: Ulgurshek (Ulgurshek is the oldest recorded being of the Abyss. A god-like being that was before the Great Wheel itself, now lies in dormancy. He can be accessed via Layer 92, which only represents a portion of him.)